


It's Not Murder If It's Torture

by chancellorclarke



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorclarke/pseuds/chancellorclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw torture Martine together. (No, not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Murder If It's Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Repost for archival purposes

 

 

 

 

“We are not dumping her in a tub, Root,” Shaw scolded.

  
Root pouts, looks down at the bathtub in disappointment. “Why not?”

“Because,” Shaw says, irritated. “If we drop her in there with that hot iron like you wanted, it’ll kill her.”

Root rolls her eyes, leans down and wades her hand through the water. “No it won’t. It’d probably just give her a heart attack, at most.”

“Heart attacks kill people, Root,” Shaw deadpans.

Root shrugs half-heartedly, before standing up straight, flicking the water off her hand. “So what if she dies?”

Shaw sighs, impatient. “We can’t extract any information from her if she’s dead.”

Martine groans to herself, annoyed. She twiddles her thumbs as she sits in the chair, her wrists and legs bounded. They’ve been at this conversation for hours since Martine woke up. Root wants to choose a method that’d cause her the most pain and inevitably kill her, Shaw wants to choose a practical means to extort information from her, and at this point, Martine just wants them to choose something that’d kill her the quickest. All of this was slightly amusing at first—to witness firsthand how Root got under the skin of a sociopath, but after fifteen minutes of all their bickering, she regretfully wishes that maybe some things were better left to her imagination.

“I don’t see how her death is much of a loss seeing as she tortured you and—“ “Root,” Shaw commands. “The mission.”

Root looks at Shaw, her eyes glistening, full of something that Martine couldn’t quite put a name to.

“I lost you for eight months, Shaw,” Root tries to say steadily, though Martine can hear the shakiness in her voice.

Shaw sighs, and walks over to Root. She stands in front of her for a few seconds, looking unsure of what to do next, and then, after a moment, awkwardly places a hand on Root’s shoulder— trying to comfort Root, Martine assumes. “I’m here now.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Martine bellows, unable to take any of more this. “Just get on with it.”

To her chagrin, they ignore her presence. Though, they must’ve heard her words because Root turns around, and looks down at the supplies they have on the table. “What about...” Root draws, before picking up a pair of pliers. “Fingernail torture?”

Shaw shakes her head. “Too messy for the amount of information it’d give.” She skims across the table for something more suitable, but looks dissatisfied with all of them.

Shaw purses her lips. “What about your taser, Root?” Root scoffs. “I’m not using it on her.”

“Look,” Martine interrupts, and they turn to look at her. Martine sighs. She can’t believe what she’s about to say next, but at this point, she’s at her wits end with their lack of efficiency.

“Just do waterboarding on me. It’s the most effective means of torture, and with enough luck, the water will get into my lungs and hopefully, I’ll suffocate.”

And then I won’t have to deal with you two anymore is left unsaid.  
Shaw and Root look back at each other, trying to gauge the other’s approval. Shaw narrows her eyes at Root, and Root does the same.

Martine wants to smack her head against the wall. Hopefully give herself a concussion. Perhaps a coma. Whichever will be the quickest in getting these two out of her life.

After a moment, Shaw nods at Root, and Root offers a small smile, before nodding back. They turn back to Martine.

Martine cocks an eyebrow at them. “Happy?”

Shaw and Root smirk at her, before walking towards her predatorily.

“Very,” they say together.


End file.
